The invention relates to a method and a device for cooling molds, particularly molds circulating in a horizontal plane.
It is desirable to provide improved cooling technics for molds which are generally used in the industry, so that production speeds can be increased. In endeavors to increase the production speeds in various machines in a production line the cooling of the molds constitutes a particular problem. It is very difficult to influence the cooling time because it is determined to a very great extent by the process. A certain time is required to let a piece of work cool down to such a temperature that the product has obtained a fixed shape.
This means, amongst other things, that when increasing the production speed of a molding machine, the machine will have to become longer, in order to still obtain a sufficient cooling time. The consequence of this again is that the cooling system is becoming constructively complicated.
One particular field of application of this art is with cooling mold halves circulating in two loop-shaped paths having adjoining straight portions, such that the mold halves move along with a plastics tube coming from an extruder so as to shape said tube. Such shaping may include corrugating the tube.